Our Son?
by Phoenix-Queen-Risen
Summary: Alec was having a perfectly normal day, thank you very much. At least he was until he received a text from Magnus...


Our Son?

A.N. This is just a fluffy little piece that came to me. Hope you all smile as much reading this as I did writing it.

 **Work Text:**

Alec slumped over his desk, scowling down at the files infront of him as though they had personally offended him. Why did the Shadowhunters have to create so much paperwork? It was ridiculous! Huffing irritably, Alec ran a hand over his eyes, hoping to alleviate the itchiness in them. As he lowered his hand to continue struggling with the mountain of files, his phone buzzed on the desk. Thanking the Angel for the distraction, he picked it up. He smiled when he saw who had text him.

From: Magnus xx 18:02

I have good news and bad news xx

Alec blinked, his mind immediately rushing through all possible worst case scenarios of what could have happened. He hadn't even realised that he had stoodone up and started pacing, or that he'd sent a text until his phone buzzed in his hand with Magnus' reply.

To: Magnus xx 18:03

What happened? Give me the bad news xx

Reading Magnus' response he blinked once, twice, three times as he processed what was written there.

From: Magnus xx 18:04

Our son made a mess in the sink xx

"Our son?" Alec muttered, utter confusion and disbelief colouring his voice. What? What on Earth was Magnus on about?

To: Magnus xx 18:05

We don't have a son?! xx

Waiting for Magnus' reply was nerve-wracking. What was going on? Had he missed something? He didn't think he had. Oh Angel, what if Magnus was pregnant and he'd missed it? Had Magnus been dropping hints? Oh by the Angel, he was a terrible boyfriend! Hold on, can Warlocks even get pregnant? Maybe? He wasn't sure. Probably, I mean, they have magic. Wait a minute, Magnus is a man! But he'said a Wairlock, anything is possible with magic. Oh God, he wasn't ready to be a father. Efore his thoughts could spiral any furather into the realm of crazy, his phone buzzed with Magnus' reply.

From: Magnus xx 18:07

1 Attachment

We do now! xx

Alec stared in disbelief and slightly horror at his phone, his thumb hovering over the attachment as his thoughts started spiralling again. Sucking in a deep breath, he opened it and was confronted with a picture of a cat. Blinking several times, he reached up to rub his eyes, just to make sure that they were working properly. Removing his hand, he looked back down at his phone. Nope. The photo was still there. Heaving deep breaths, Alec forced his thoughts to calm down. A cat. Magnus had gained a cat. That was what he meant by "our son". He collapsed back into his chair and let out a slightly hysterical laugh. A cat! Oh, thank the Angel! It was a cat. His phone vibrated suddenly in his hand.

From: Magnus xx 18:21

Alexander? xx

Alec could practically feel the way that worry and concern surrounded just that one word. Heaving a deep breath in, he text back.

To: Magnus xx 18:22

What did you do? xx

Alec shook his head in disbelief at the phone, a fond smile on his face. How on Earth had Magnus suddenly gained a cat? His phone vibrated once again.

From: Magnus xx 18:25

We'll, I was on my way back from a client when I heard this sad little meow. I looked into an alleyway and saw this little guy. All soaked and shivering. I couldn't leave him there, so I brought him home and cleaned him up. His name is Chairman Meow and he is our son. xx

Alec stared at the essay on his phone, a fond, if bemused, smile on his face. Only Magnus could go out to a client and return with a cat. Truth be told, Alec knew that he'd have done the same thing. He'd always had a soft spot for animals, especially cats. Shrugging, he accepted that he and Magnus had a cat and that Magnus referred to it as their son. Wasn't any weirder than realising that Magnus had adopted multiple Downworlders, including Raphael and Simon, and that he had pretty much become their step-dad.

To: Magnus xx 18:29

How is our son settling in? xx

Alec sharp rap at the door drew him out of his thoughts. It swung open to reveal Jace. Setting his phone aside, he smiled at Jace and gestured for him to come in. Jace entered and slumpedestrian bonelessly into one of the chairs. Alec raised an eyebrow at him, Jace simply smirked.

"Hey, just came to see if you were done. Me and the girls are gonna go out and get food. You wanna join?"

Glancing down at his phone in surprise, he checked the time - was it really that late? - and he noticed that he had a text from Magnus. He opened it and a huge smile took over his face. There was a photo of Magnus and Chairman Meow snuggled up together on the couch, a breathtaking smile on Magnus' face. The text read

From: Magnus xx 18:31

Just fine xx

Glancing back up at Jace, who was staring at him in utter confusion, he made up his mind.

"Sorry, but I've got to get home to check on my son."

Standing, he gathered his things and walked to the door. Patting Jace's shoulder as he passed, he opened the door and walked out. He was halfway across the Ops Center when he heard Jace spluttering.

"SON?!"

Smiling to himself, Alec left the Institute. He couldn't wait to get home to be with Magnus and meet their son.

A.N. I know that Alec's thoughts might seem a little crazy, but given his characterisation on the show, I'm pretty sure that he has some kind of depression and anxiety disorder. As someone who has an anxiety disorder as well as depression, these kind of crazy spiralling thoughts can actually occur, or at least they do for me. I know that they're kind of crazy while they are happening, but that doesn't stop them. Plus when I look back on them later, they are quite often hilarious and I can have a good laugh at myself


End file.
